A Second Chance: The Pharaoh and his Magician
by DMGManaxPharaoh
Summary: A second chance to live his life. That was an opportunity Atem had never dreamed of getting after everything that had happened. With his memories returned, he still struggles to remember, hurting him and his best friend of the past more than they thought. With Mana taking the opportunity as well, Atem sees no other choice but to follow her. Hopefully to a future they could share.
1. Prologue

**Hello there! Welcome to my first attempt at writing Fanfiction. I recently got back into Yugioh so I decided on writing down some of the ideas I had, which ended up as this. I do plan on making this a longer story, with this only being a short prologue. The following chapters will most like be three for four times as long, so don't worry about the lack of content.**

 **There's a few things to note, but I will point them out next chapter considering they're not relevant just yet. Something I will point out though is that the entire prologue takes place at the same time as the first part of next chapter will.**

 **Enough talking though. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing this! Hopefully Chapter 1 won't take too long to get done. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm in no way associated with anything related to Yugioh.**

* * *

Leaning over the railing, he couldn't help but smile as he looked over the palace grounds and the city beyond. While it certainly wasn't _his_ kingdom anymore, considering where he was, its beauty still captivated him. How long had it been since he had arrived here? Time wasn't really a thing anymore where he was, but he tried to get a feel for how much time had passed since he had come here. A few years had passed, unless he was mistaken. But, that wasn't a real concern of his right now. A far bigger concern of his was the chance he had been given by The Creator of Light, Horakhty.

"My Pharaoh."

Interrupted in his musings, Atem turned around to face Mahad, one his best friends and most loyal servant. It had taken him quite some time to get used to his memories, many of them including Mahad.

"Mahad, I'm no longer Pharaoh in the Afterlife. Or do I need to keep reminding you of that fact every now and then?" Atem grinned as Mahad flustered a little, before getting to the matter at hand. "What brings you here?"

"I'm sure you remember the spell we were given by The Creator of Light," Mahad started, already arousing Atem's suspicion. "There has been an incident involving that spell."

Dread settled in Atem's stomach as Mahad spoke. The spell had the simple purpose of allowing anyone who used it to return to the modern time permanently, allowing them to live a normal life in that time. Horakhty had given him the spell to give him a second chance at life, after he barely had gotten a normal life.

"What exactly do you mean when you say incident, Mahad?" he wasn't sure he really wanted to know. Of the people in the Afterlife, there weren't that many who could even use it. Besides himself and his High Priests, there wasn't really anyone left, except one person.

"Mana." Mahad said, not needing to say anymore.

Atem suddenly felt a bit shaky, his worst fear having been confirmed. What he and Mana once had was something far beyond his understanding, something akin to what he and Yugi once had. The worst part was though that, even with his memories restored, he still barely remembered how it had been between him and Mana. It hurt a lot not knowing those things.

"I had already decided that I wanted to go, before this, and this only adds up to the need to go," Atem explained, pushing himself away from the railing as he headed towards the interior of the palace. "Mahad, I have no right to demand this of you-"

"I will follow you to the end of the world if needed." he was interrupted, not being given the chance to finish what he had wanted to say.

"Thank you," Atem spoke, hugging his friend, eventually pulling back. "Prepare the spell. I don't want to linger here any longer once I'm ready to leave."

With that he entered the palace, preparing himself for two conversations he would need to have.

* * *

"Father!" he called out, having asked a rather large number of servants in order to find his father. He was, like he had, leaning against the railing of one of the many balconies that the palace had.

"Ah, Atem. What brings you to me today?" his father asked, turning around and crossing his arms as he looked at him, a glint of interest in his eyes. "Would it be possible that it has to do with Mana's disappearance?"

"How did you- Yes it has," Atem didn't even bother to ask. "I'm sure you are aware of the spell that I was given to use. I originally decided to think about it, but now I really can't wait to use it any longer."

"I don't see where I fit in this case, seeing how you've made up your mind already," Aknamkanon replies, smiling weakly at his son. "While I would like you to stay longer, I won't be the one stop to you. Waiting 5000 years is something I don't want to do again, though I believe it won't take this long this time."

"Hopefully not," Atem joked, a serious expression overtaking his features. "Could you tell me something about Mana?"

"Ah yes, you still don't fully remember everything. Where should I start though? There's so much I could tell you."

"Just tell me everything," he said, joining his father at the railing. "I don't know what it is, but there's simply something about Mana that I can't describe."

"Something you can't describe, huh," Aknamkanon was quite sure what his son was unable to describe, but saw no need to explain it. "Maybe I can help you triggering your memories of her. Do you remember all the pranks you pulled when you two were younger?"

"We did that? I could see Mana doing that, though I couldn't see me doing that," Atem answered honestly. "I have always been told that I have been too serious at times."

"When you don't have any memories of being less serious I can understand that."

"Before I leave with Mahad I want to hear everything you can remember," Atem said, glancing at his father. "I can just hope I will remember something when I meet Mana again after we are done."

* * *

Having finished the conversation with his father, Atem started looking for the other person he wanted to speak with before he and Mahad would leave the Afterlife and return to the present. While he shared a close bond with many people, the person he was looking for was someone he was destined to know, both in his original life and when he and Yugi had been one.

"Pharaoh?" Seto asked, nodding at the approaching Pharaoh. "What brings you here?"

Much to his chagrin, Atem had found Seto out training, pitting his Ka, in this case his Duos, against whoever's Ka he faced.

"I thought I should talk to you," Atem began, looking away shortly. "Before I leave."

"Ah yes, the spell The Creator of Light gave you," Seto noted, wearing an impassive mask as he spoke. "So you will use it?"

"Yes, especially now that Mana decided using it was the right idea." he pointed out, watching Seto's defeated opponent leave them.

Atem knew that Seto wasn't very fond of the idea of him disappearing again, but it was something he simply had to do.

Seto gripped the Millenium Rod slightly harder, speaking not long after. "My Pharaoh. No Atem, while I personally feel different on this matter I do understand why you are doing this."

"Then you also know that I plan on coming back, with Mana, once I've lived my life in the present," Atem said, smiling at his friend. "I promise, as a friend, that I will return here."

"If that's how it is allow me at least to accompany you until you leave." Seto demanded, though not too harshly spoken.

"I would be honored," Atem responded, leading them to their destination, the throne room where Mahad was preparing the spell. "This makes me wonder just how much has changed in the real world."

"Though I haven't kept track of time, I do no feel like a large amount of time has passed," Seto added. "It's impossible that a lot has changed, if going by what you have told us so often"

"I often entertained the thought of you meeting your reincarnated self," it certainly was an interesting idea, seeing those two meet each other. "I'm not sure you would have gotten along that well."

"If you say so." Seto said, stopping as Atem stopped as well. They had reached the throne room. Opening the door, they both entered.

Just short before the throne was Mahad, spellbook in his hand and his eyes closed. In front of him, glowing brightly, was a portal, flickering slightly.

"Mahad!" Atem called out, catching the attention of his friend. "Are we ready to leave?"

Looking up, Mahad locked eyes with Seto, giving him a nod of respect. "Yes."

"This is it then," he spoke, staring at the throne, his focus returning to the portal hovering there. "Seto, I entrust everything to you then, once again."

"You will not be disappointed once you return," Seto replied, bowing as he spoke to his Pharaoh and friend. "Mahad, can I ask you to protect and serve the Pharaoh in my place?"

Atem knew those two had never gotten along particularly well, always having different opinions on things. The only thing they truly got along over was him. In the end both had earned the respect of the other, creating a rivalry similar to what he and Kaiba once had. Without hesitation he turned to Seto, surprising his friend, and hugged him.

"We will meet again, Seto," Atem said, smiling as he stepped before the portal. Not watching, he knew Mahad and Seto had shaken hands as Mahad returned to his side. "Let's go!"

With that they stepped into the portal, quickly disappearing. Atem knew that this would be an experience of its own. He would meet Yugi, Kaiba, Joey and everyone else again. He would, hopefully, find Mana and have her meet everyone as well. This was only the beginning of a new adventure, one where the world didn't need to be saved by him for once.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here we go. Took me some time to get this together, but I feel satisfied with this. A few things to note about some things in this chapter and later chapter. Also, the character focus changes a few times this chapter. I will try to limit myself to two characters in later chapters.**

 **1\. Kaiba's personality is 100 % true to either version, English or Japanese. I decided to add in aspects from both version. This means he actually accepts all of the events that happened in the English anime, but it either took longer for him or he simply denies it, even though he accepts that they happened.**

 **2\. Mana and Dark Magician Girl are not the same person. This will become more relevant later on. Same with Mahad.**

 **3\. 5 years have passed since The Ceremonial Battle.**

 **4\. Yugi is 21 in this story, where as Atem is 2 years older, meaning he's 23.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.**

* * *

Maybe she should have focused more as she stepped through the portal, because her landing certainly wasn't a nice one. Landing on her behind, Mana winced a little as she took in her surroundings. While her decision to come here had possibly been a bit hasty, she had already known what would have happened if she hadn't done it. Her best friend would have come here and made sure that Mahad wouldn't give her the spell she needed to open the portal to follow him. Standing up, Mana stretched as she looked around. While Atem's description had been detailed as one could imagine, it still didn't compare to how it really was. Compared to the afterlife, and her home back at the real palace, everything was so big. She could barely see the sky from where she was standing, the sun not reaching her as she stood in an empty alley. The biggest thing was all the noise though, making her nearly cover her ears as she tried to block all of it.

"You surely have an exotic look, girl. I'm sure my boss would pay me nicely if I brought you along."

Mana turned around, gasping as she saw large man stand in front of her. She didn't need to know a lot to understand that he wasn't the friendly type, the ones who only cared about what you were worth and what you could do.

"What do you want?" Mana asked weakly, the look in his eyes telling every what she needed to know.

"What I want?" the man questioned, grinning at her as he slowly approached. "I'm sure you know."

Backing away from him, without forcing his hand, Mana thought through her options. She could run, but that would probably not favor her when she had no idea where to go where as the man probably knew the city rather well. She could try a spell, but currently she didn't have the best focus, and her wand wasn't with her. Seeing that her options weren't really there, she closed her eyes as she kept walking backwards, praying for a miracle to happen.

"So, how about it?" he asked, staring at her with greedy eyes. "I will make sure you're paid well enough-"

"I think that's enough!" a new voice called out, two hands appearing on the man's shoulders as he was flung into the next wall, falling down after he hit it.

Looking at her savior, her mouth formed an 'o' as she recognized him. While he clearly looked different, both just he himself and what he was wearing, it wasn't very hard for her recognize the man standing before her. But, she had to remember that this wasn't the Seto she knew, and if what Atem had said was anything to go by, he was very different. The sadness she had felt right as she had entered the portal returned in full force now as she thought about Atem. Her thoughts were interrupted by this time's Seto.

"Are you alright?" he asked, a certain harshness to his words as he spoke, contrasting to the worry that was clearly visible in his eyes. "You were lucky that I passed through, because else I'm not sure what would have happened to you."

"Thank you," Mana said, finally getting something out of her mouth. Hesitating a little, she knew she had to ask. "Did you see some form of wand as you passed through here?"

"A wand? Are you some 'magician' of sort?" this time's Seto asked, wearing an expression of disbelief. "Whatever, but yes I saw one not far from here."

Perking up at his words, she quickly moved past him trying to spot her wand somewhere along the way. It took her quite some time to find it, though she found it after some more searching. Picking it up, she twirled her wand around happily, smiling as her newest acquaintance approached her.

"Thank you so much again," she repeated, bowing as a sign of her gratitude for the help she had gotten. "I'm not sure what I would have done without your help, both in saving me from that man and in finding my wand."

"Hmpf, it was nothing. Though I'm surprised you haven't mentioned who I am yet," he pointed out, looking at her as they stood next to each other. "Most people would."

"Would you believe me if I say I don't know who you are?" Mana suggested, her voice getting smaller as he began to glare at her.

"That's certainly a good one. Alright, I will entertain you," he said, his glare gone. "This is probably the first time I have to introduce myself to anyone. I am Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp."

"CEO?" Mana wondered, obviously never having heard the word before. Her lack of knowledge caught Kaiba's attention, but he didn't comment on it.

"Now, seeing how you're okay, I will leave you on your own. You seem a little lost, so I recommend you going in that direction," Kaiba told her, pointing behind her. "From there you can get to most places in the city."

With those words, Kaiba left her on her own again, walking in the opposite direction with brisk steps, leaving her no chance to say anything. Taking his advice, Mana started walking in the direction Kaiba had pointed, holding on her to wand as she thought about what she should do. Was Atem already here? How would she find him? What were her other options? Increasing her pace, she finally reached the end of the alley, which forced her to cover her eyes as the sun shone down on her. Suddenly she found herself standing at what she supposed was this city's square, multiple streets coming together at all sides. Now she had to make a choice. What exactly should she do? Asking around for Atem wasn't an option, especially when she had no idea if he even was here, and walking around blindly wasn't an option either. Moving closer to the center, Mana tried to remember anything Atem had mentioned that could possibly help her in her current situation. One thing that she remembered was something Atem had called a 'game shop'. There had been a specific one that he had mentioned, now she just needed to remember the exact name of that specific one. Not looking ahead, Mana couldn't stop herself from bumping into a person, their back to her. She ended up falling onto her behind while the person she had bumped into didn't seem to be affected by the collision. For the second time today, she gasped as saw the person's hair, being very familar with it.

"Prince?" she asked, using her chosen nickname for Atem, one that she had used for a very long time. About to speak again, she had to stop herself as who she thought was Atem turned around, looking down at her, his hand held out.

"I'm sorry for about that," a voice that did not belong to Atem apologized, pulling her up as she accepted his hand. "Did you just call me 'Prince'?"

Embarrassed, Mana glanced away blushing, unable though to not look at the boy, _man_ , that resembled her best friend so much. "Yes, I thought you to be someone else."

"Someone else?" his eyes widened, clearly some sort of recognition forming. "You're Mana!"

"Eh?" she hadn't expected to meet a person who would know her, besides Atem, in this place at all. Slightly worried, Mana took a step backwards just in case. "How do you know me?"

Understanding was the next thing she could see based on his expression, making her wonder what was going on even more. "Oh right, you wouldn't know me considering I only met a memory of you."

This was getting more confusing for each passing second, and Mana desperately hoped that she would get an explanation to everything.

"A memory of me? _Who_ exactly are you?" she needed answers right now. Also, there shouldn't be a person who looks eerily similar to Atem in the world.

"Oh sorry," he laughed a little, scratching his head. "I'm Yugi Muto."

Mana couldn't believe it. _This_ was Yugi Muto, the person Atem had spoken so fondly about, pride in every word about him. How had she not been able to reach the conclusion who he was earlier? While Yugi possessed many of his traits when it came to looks, he still looked different enough that she should have noticed it.

"Atem told me so much about you!" Mana exclaimed, all happy now she had at least one person she had some sort of relation to.

A short flash of confusion crossed his expression, but it was gone in the blink of a second. "He did? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised," Yugi said, a full blown smile on his lips. "I hope he's doing well, but what exactly are you doing here? You're technically dead, aren't you?"

How inconsiderate to say something like that! She wasn't dead, thank you very much.

"Magic has a lot of advantages, this being one of them," she explained. "Atem was given a spell to allow him to return here and have a chance at a normal life."

"And what are you doing here then?" Yugi asked, clearly interested now.

Should she admit it? This would probably be a conversation she would be having with her best friend later anyway.

"I couldn't stand the thought of being without Atem." Mana admitted, blushing as she spoke. Hopefully Yugi wouldn't catch on to what exactly she meant very soon. Now the bigger problem arose. Somehow finding Atem, once he got there through the use of the spell. How exactly she would that was a mystery to her, yet. Combing through the whole city in search of him for who knows how long wasn't a very good idea.

"Come, let's head to my grandpa's shop and we can talk on the way there. Then you can maybe meet the others." Yugi suggested, gesturing for her to follow him.

Walking next to him, she kept glancing at him, comparing him to Atem. If you ignored the skin tone and some his facial features, he could certainly pass as a younger version of Atem. At least she had somewhere to start now, having met Yugi. Maybe a place to stay as well until she could manage on her own. The only thing missing was the Prince. If he was here everything would be perfect. Oh, how she longed to simply be in his presence again. After having been separated from him for over 5000 years, being separated once _again_ after such a short time was a terrible feeling in her opinion. After these short years they had spent in the Afterlife together, she had gotten so used to him being there, them being together nearly every second of the 'day'. This was definitely a less than pleasant change. Mana could only hope that it would get better and that she was reunited with Atem, rather sooner than later.

* * *

Is that all?" Kaiba asked, pushing his chair back. A nod was the answer he got. "Alright. We will meet again if needed. I will see you tomorrow at work."

After his encounter with the girl, whose name he never got, he had hurried up to a meeting with one of his many employees. Having decided to take the 'day off', he had resorted to meet with one of them for a simple recap of what had happened so far and if there was anything worth of notice. There hadn't been, so the dinner had been finished, which left him on his own again. Stepping outside the restaurant, he carefully stretched his body before quickly heading to his next destination. A quick stop at the headquarters and then going straight home was a sound plan in his mind. Finally, it would hopefully satisfy Mokuba who had practically forced him to distance himself from his work. Walking across the street, he followed it south, soon reaching a crossroad. Simply continuing onwards, it didn't take long until he found himself outside KaibaCorp Headquarters, one of the biggest buildings in the city. Just about to enter, he stopped himself. While he prided himself on his work ethic, everything he needed to know had already been told him. So, there was really no point in going in there for him. For once, Kaiba ignored the need to work and instead continued home. With work not on his mind for once, his thoughts wandered to something completely different. That girl he had helped. He felt like he should have known her, but he didn't. If the _Pharaoh_ still would be among them he would say that it had to do with his past life. He had never believed in magic or any of that junk Yugi had believed in, though it had gotten hard to deny at times. After seeing his past self, which had been a shock, and more importantly Kisara he had changed his mind. Then, watching the duel between the Pharaoh and Yugi, he could only accept it. The fact that magic existed, or whatever it was, by the fact that the Pharaoh was able to call upon the cards he wanted draw. The fact that Yugi truly was the world's strongest duelist and didn't need anyone else to duel for him order to be successful. Stopping, Kaiba had to look around to make sure he hadn't gone wrong, a rare event. Usually he wasn't lost in his thoughts like that, but after his encounter with the girl he couldn't stop himself. Entering a smaller street, a shortcut, he slowed down slightly. While getting home was important there was no rush, so there was no need to go as fast as he had before. Halfway through the street, he stopped. There was something wrong, that he was sure off. Walking in his direction were 4 men, rather burly looking and certainly not friendly looking. Glancing backwards, 4 more of the sort were coming. All of were wearing that grin that never meant anything good was going to happen. Looking forwards again, he now recognized one of them as the one he thrown into the wall a few hours earlier.

"What do you punks want?" Kaiba asked, stopping as the eight of them formed a circle around him. A plan was what he needed and fast.

"After our little encounter Mr. Kaiba, I followed you and called everyone together," the one that Kaiba had recognized explained. "And what he want? It's rather simple. We want money. A lot of money."

He shouldn't have expected anything else. He had money. Most likely more than any person needed, which meant those punks thought they could get some of it from him. They were wrong and in for a surprise. He wouldn't give them anything, nor would he go down without a fight. This time though he didn't have the element of surprise on his side, like he had against what he believed to be their leader. What not everyone knew was that he was more than capable of putting up a real fight. He was the second strongest duelist in the world, but that didn't mean he neglected his ability to fight against real opponents. When being a man of his fame it was a quite useful ability to be able to fight properly. Now was one of the times where it would hopefully prove useful. Stepping around the first, Kaiba give a push which sent him tumbling into the group behind him. He needed to be careful, avoiding to get involved with too many of them at once. Taking advantage of the momentary surprise he created, he punched of the men in front of him. Using his momentum, he kicked him in the stomach, sending him falling. About to throw another punch, this time aiming at another one, a hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"I didn't know you could fight like this, but it is still a pointless endeavor." the leader spoke, pulling him back and letting him hit the ground.

All the men were now standing in a tight circle around him. He was in trouble, big trouble. But he wouldn't go down that easily. Standing up, he lunged forward, tackling whoever was standing with his shoulder. Spinning around, he pulled back his head and put all his strength behind his next attack, sending his victim crumbling to the ground. A step backwards allowed him to barely dodge an incoming attack. He caught the fist that had been meant for him, shoving it backwards, followed by a kick to the man's chin. As he was about to continue his assault, a fist came flying straight at him. Knocked down, he tried to gather his bearing as he managed to stand up. It certainly could be going worse, so he returned the favor by sweeping the legs of the man who he thought had knocked him down, followed by a kick to his ribs. An uppercut connected to his chin, sending him tumbling backwards, straight into the arms of another one. Not reacting fast enough, his arms were twisted in a painful way. He was stuck. One, two, three. Each punch stung as they struck his cheeks.

"Don't think anything you pathetic excuses of insects do will help you in getting my money." Kaiba spat, blood running from his nose, the result of one of the many punches. There was nothing they could do to him that would favor them in any way if they wanted money.

"Maybe not, but seeing how you're so willing to be our punching bag we will go with that instead." the leader said, a big grin plastered on his face.

" _Kaiba!"_ a new voice called, prompting everyone to look around. The street was empty, except for them. _"You look like you could use some help!"_

This was _not_ happening. Looking towards the sky, he could see two lights flying straight at them. The punks were as baffled as he was. Touching the ground, they materialized and slowly grew until they could be clearly identified as humans. It had been years since he had last heard that voice. Standing there, in his full glory, was the Pharaoh and a man who he suspected was one of the many people from their shared past life.

"Mahad, take care of them!" Atem ordered, a power behind his voice that Kaiba easily could connect to him.

The man, Mahad, stepped forward with his hands raised while he muttered something. Much to his shock, and of those punks, a shockwave sent them all flying in different directions, slamming them either into the walls or into the street. If he needed a reminder that magic existed, it had been right there. Glancing around him, he saw all the men scrambling to get up and running away without hesitation. Hopefully that would teach them a lesson. Standing up straight, he turned towards the Pharaoh and his companion.

"You're back." Kaiba didn't need to say more as he stared at his former rival. "I can not believe it."

"I can't believe it either," he replied, a smile gracing his lips. "But here I am. It's good to be back."

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Kaiba pointed out. "And you still owe me a duel."

"A duel you say? That will have to wait," Atem said, looking at his arm. "I lack a duel disk _and_ a deck and I got more important matters to care off currently."

"More important matters to care off? Hmpf," he didn't like to wait, but there was nothing he could do that would change the Pharaoh's mind anyway. "Alright. Come, we will talk on the way, wherever you want to go. Though I would recommend both of you to change your clothes so you don't stand out like sore thumbs here."

Mahad quickly started chanting a spell, leading to him and the Pharaoh being enveloped in a white light. While Mahad had gotten a complete different outfit, a simple shirt together with a jacket and jeans the Pharaoh had gotten the more interesting change in clothes. He was wearing what he had worn before he left. The only real difference was that he was wearing his jacket as a cape, which Kaiba guessed was simply because of how his old outfit had been. The biggest change was his skin though, instead of the darker skin tone that was associated with Egyptians had been changed to something that was considered normal here.

"This should work just fine. Thanks Mahad," Atem was grateful, that much was clearly visible because of his expression. "We're ready."

"I suppose I should show some gratefulness as well," Kaiba wasn't one who showed signs of gratitude, but he was sure he would not be doing so well if it wasn't for those two. "Thank you."

"Friends help each other, don't they Kaiba?" Atem joked, clearly seeing that Kaiba was doing his best to hold back a sigh.

Nodding in the direction he had been walking in before he got assaulted, he walked in a calm manner as he made sure that his two new companions kept up with him. Suddenly a thought came to Kaiba.

"Tell me, would you happen to know a girl that looked Egyptian and happened to be wearing similar clothes to you?" Kaiba asked, the last part directed at Mahad.

Both of their eyes widened in a surprised fashion, more so in the Pharaoh's case. Getting a description of the girl, he nodded. It certainly was spot on.

"Well, this helps us a lot," Atem breathed out in relief as he spoke. "Now we only need to somehow find her. Do you have any idea where shen could have gone?"

"No," Kaiba responded. "I have no idea. She could be anywhere now, so good luck finding her."

"We need to find her!" he exclaimed, his pace rapidly increasing. "Tell us what has happened here while we look for her, Kaiba."

"Why couldn't someone else have helped me with those punks?" Kaiba knew the answer, but he asked anyway. "Fine, lead the way. I hope you still know your way around here."

* * *

Talking to Kaiba, while not always pleasant, was something that Atem had sorely missed. They disagreed on things more than they agreed, but that didn't really matter. As rivals they respected each other, both for their dueling prowess and for their differing opinions. After introducing Mahad to Kaiba, much to his friend's chagrin considering the rocky relationship he and Seto had. After that Kaiba started telling him everything he asked about. Five years had passed, meaning Yugi was now 21. Seemingly, he had also aged five years the moment he had arrived. That meant he was still two years older than Yugi. His friends were doing great, leading him to ask if Kaiba met them regularly. He obviously denied, but how else would he know how they were doing? He even learnt of Kaiba's plans for something he called 'Duel Academy', a school for young duelists to attend. Not a bad idea if he was completely honest.

"So how exactly did you meet Mana?" Atem questioned, glancing at Kaiba as they walked, Mahad walking slightly behind them.

"I randomly stumbled upon her as I was to have a meeting not far where I met her," Kaiba answered. "I wouldn't even had cared for her had not the leader of those punks being assaulting her."

His blood boiled at Kaiba's words. Mana had been attacked and he had't been there to protect her. Knowing that she was safe, hopefully, Atem tried to calm himself down, taking a few deep breaths. Now he just needed to find her.

"Do you know where a person that never has been here would go?" Atem knew that Kaiba knew the city well, so hopefully he had some sort of idea where they could look for Mana.

"If she was a normal person, yes," Kaiba told him. "But she's not normal, is she? She comes from a life where nothing of this existed. There is no way to know what she would do. If luck would have it she maybe has met Yugi."

That was it! The gameshop where Yugi lived. If they would find him anywhere, it was there. And if Mana was him she would be there too.

"Let's go to the gameshop," Atem stated, thankfully remembering where it was. "If she's not there we can at least ask for help in looking for her."

He ignored the annoyed look Kaiba shot him as he stopped himself from running. He shouldn't get his hope up just yet. It didn't the three of them long to reach the street where the gameshop was located on, pushing themselves past all the different people crowding sidewalk they were on.

"Once we're done here, I'm gone," Kaiba said, a look of annoyance on his face. "I had planned on simply going home until I got attacked and now I got to do _this_ as well."

As they were about to approach the game a new voice called out.

"Hey, look! It's Seto Kaiba!" the voice of young boy exclaimed, clearly at awe in seeing Kaiba. People started to gather around them.

"Would you duel me?" someone asked among the mass of people, stepping forward so they could see him. It was a boy as well, probably around the age of 12, he wasn't sure.

"Duel you?" Kaiba questioned, looking at the boy. "Either you're very brave or just plain stupid. But, fine if you want a duel you will get one."

Atem didn't like where this was going. If he knew Kaiba in the least, Kaiba would most likely release his frustration on the boy. Unless he had changed, that is. Quickly, everyone gave the two duelists space so they could duel, a circle being formed around them. It wasn't every day, seemingly, that Kaiba dueled like this. Joining the crowd, Atem crossed his arms. It had been a long time since he had watched a duel. He couldn't wait to get his deck back and have a proper duel.

"You should watch this, Mahad," Atem spoke to his friend. "This is what people do in this time, instead of pitting their's ka against each other."

* * *

Yugi was looking in the refrigerator for something cold to drink, the summer heat thankfully not unbearable. After through sheer coincidence having met Mana and getting a proper explanation about what had happened, they had ended up here, in his grandpa's gameshop. School had been over, meaning he had been free to do whatever he wanted which suited him perfectly in this case. Opening the bottle of water he had gotten, he sat back down at table, Mana sitting on the other side.

"Hey, what's going on outside?" Mana asked, referring to the noise that was being made outside. Before he could answer the bell rang, indicating someone was entering the shop.

"Yugi, you gotta see this!" Joey called out, his voice easily recognizable to him, while Mana looked a bit confused. "Kaiba's dueling some random kid outside!"

"What?" pushing his chair back, Yugi quickly stood up, following Joey outside with Mana hot on his heels.

While she most likely had no idea on what was going, she simply stuck to his side because she had nothing better to do. Outside the stop a large group of people had gathered, forming a circle around two duelists. Joining Tea and Tristan, who also were there, he gave them a friendly smile before they shoved themselves past all the people in order to get a better view. There was Kaiba, cards in hand and his Blue-Eyes on the field taking on a young boy. Glancing to the side, he saw Mana watch the duel interested until something else caught her attention. She was staring directly at the other side, beyond the duel. What could she be seeing there?

"Prince!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Alright, so I tried counting the number of days since I last updated this. Clearly that didn't work. Sorry I guess? I simply didn't find any time to sit down and actually get this written, but here it is; Chapter 2. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.**

* * *

"Prince!" Mana shouted, eyes wide as saucers as she spotted her best friend among the crowd of people watching the fight that was going on. Blinking a few times as she looked at him, he obviously didn't look like she had him in memory. Sure, he was still standing tall and regal, being confidence incarnate. But his clothes were completely difference, and actually identical to what Yugi was wearing except bigger by the looks of it. And the fact that he was wearing something that resembled the cape he had always been wearing. If she was completely honest, he possibly looked even better than before. His change of skin tone also worked wonders in her opinion.

"Mana?" He clearly sounded surprised as they stood practically in front of each other, he taking a step towards her.

"Oh Prince!" She didn't care about anything other than her best friend as she flung her arms around his neck, nearly sending both of them tumbling to the ground. Thankfully, and that she knew, was he no slouch when it came to strength. There was a reason he had trained every day after all. Holding onto him as tightly as she could, Mana couldn't believe her luck. First she gets saved by Priest Seto's reincarnation and then she meets Yugi, the person Atem had shared body with for so long and experienced so much with. While she was hugging him, she didn't notice that Seto, not the Seto she knew, approached her and Atem.

"A happy reunion it seems to be," He spoke, arms crossed as he watch the both of them, neither wanting to let go just yet. "Sometimes I wish I didn't follow you."

These words were clearly directed at her best friend as he, much to her dismay,

let go of her and fully turned to the taller man. Before he could speak another voice entered the conversation, much to her joy.

"Dont speak to the Pharaoh like that."

"Mahad!" Mana exclaimed as she rushed to her mentor's side and hugged him as well, though obviously not lingering as long as she done earlier.

"I feel like I'm already regretting this." Kaiba, as Mana remembered, muttered while wearing a frown.

"There you-" Yugi's voice called out from behind, stopping as he took everything

in. "Atem?"

Things were getting messier by the second, so she simply grabbed her best friend's arm as a form of reassurance that she wouldn't get lost among everything going on.

"I think it's best we go inside." Atem said, letting her cling to his arm as he nodded towards the game shop where she had just come from. Yugi and his friends lead the way, while she and Atem followed them while Mahad and Kaiba trailed behind, seemingly arguing about something. What a surprise. As they entered the game shop, Yugi lead them to the room they had been in earlier. The room quickly got crowded as they all found their place on the room, Yugi and his friends sitting at the table. Kaiba leaned against the doorway while Mahad like always stood at the side of the Pharaoh. Mana, not longer holding onto the Pharaoh, looked around as she didn't know where to go. The decision was made for her as Atem put a hand on her waist and pulled her close.

"Eek!" Mana squeeked in surprise as her back collided with the chest of her best, before he guided her next to him. Everyone looked at her, prompting a blush to spread across her cheeks.

"Would you two lovebirds happen to be done with your flirting?" Kaiba asked, the frown still there. "I had plans for today, until everything went south."

She tuned out the voices, both parties retelling what had happened. Instead of listening, since she had experienced the majority of it, except Atem and Mahad's appearance, she focused on Atem's presence. Her best friend's presence had always had that effect on her, keeping her in check as she, maybe, didn't spend her time in the most productive way. At the same time she kept him away from his work so he didn't become too dull. Focusing again, Mana noticed that Yugi's friends had left. Looking up at her best friend, she sent him a questioning look.

"Some of these things don't concern them." Atem explained, smiling at her. Leaving his place, he asked Yugi something.

"What's that?" Mana wondered, watching as the Prince opened a bottle with some sort of liquid, which she assumed he would drink.

"That's beer," Yugi said, Kaiba shaking his head as he watched. "I'm not sure you should drink that."

"I definitely don't want to know what you would do if you got drunk. You were already a nuisance back then." Kaiba added.

"Ah! You remember!" Mana exclaimed, grinning at the man that never had been her biggest fan. What a relief that he remembered.

"It's not like I chose to remember. Now, why exactly are the three of you here? Since you two," Kaiba glared at Atem and Mahad. "Fell out of the sky, chances are you did the same."

"Technically none of us fell out of the sky," Mana started, but stopped the moment Kaiba glared at her. "Can I call you Seto?"

"No," No room for arguing was left as Kaiba turned to his former rival, both in this life and his previous. "You should be dead, since all of you lived long before this. I take it you somehow got yourself here?"

"With a spell." Mahad stated, the eyes of the former high priest narrowing at his words.

"Whatever," Kaiba sighed, pinching nis nose as he pushed himself from the wall. "You two, make sure they learn everything they need to be able to live here. I will try and get them an apartment and everything they would need."

"Thanks, Kaiba!" Yugi piped up, smiling at the man he called his friend.

With that, Kaiba walked out of the room with a sigh, the bell hanging over the front door signalling his departure.

"He's still as insufferable as ever," Mahad stated, wondering why he had to put up with him _again_.

"I think he's alright," Mana chimed in, smiling at the 3 persons in the room. "What's so special about beer?"

"It's alcoholic, so I do agree with Kaiba that you probably shouldn't try and drink it," Atem explained, taking another sip of it. "Yugi, is alright if all of us stay here for the time being?"

Mana tuned out of the conversation again, instead taking a seat now that no one was using the chairs anymore, except Yugi. Closing her eyes, Mana didn't even register that she was dozing off.

* * *

"Mana?" Atem asked, looking down at his best friend. She had fallen asleep, if her snoring was anything to go by.

"So she fell asleep. Not completely unexpected," Mahad said as he joined his liege in watching the younger girl. "I suppose we need to explain to her the minimum knowledge she needs to survive here."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she's informed," The former Pharaoh and once king of games said. "How are you personally handling everything?"

"It's different. These clothes feel off, and a lot of things are more complicated." Mahad responded, a smile tugging at his lips. "But like everything, I can learn and adapt."

"I will help you once Mana is able to be on her own for a longer period of time," Atem said, glancing at the girl. "Why don't you go with Yugi and have him help you? I will take care of Mana in the meantime."

"As you wish, my Pharaoh."

About to be left alone, Atem spoke to his friend again.

"Mahad. I'm no pharaoh anymore and nothing I say here is an order in any way. You are free to do as you please."

"My friend, I do know that," Mahad said, now wearing a full blown smile. "My loyalty will still always lie with you."

With that, the mage left his friend alone, on the look for Yugi as he had been told to do.

"Why did I ever doubt him?" Atem asked himself more than anyone, as he kept checking on Mana. Trying to explain everything to her and make sure that she could be on her own would probably be more difficult than he thought. If her focus wouldn't waver all too often it would be quite doable, but that combined with her somewhat clumsy nature made things all the more complicated.

"Prince?"

Atem turned his full attention to the now awake girl, smiling as she rubbed her eyes. Helping her up, he made sure that she was steady and hopefully listening.

"Come on, we got work to do." He said, guiding her out of the room she had been sleeping in.

"But, I don't want to work," Mana whined, still rubbing her eyes as she walked. "What exactly are going to do?"

"I'm going to help you get yourself integrated in this time, so I'm sure that I don't need to watch over you every second you're awake." Atem explained, chuckling at her wide-eyed expression.

"And what if I want that?" Mana got him there, as he didn't know what to say to that. He certainly wouldn't mind spending more time with her, even though most of his time in the Afterlife was spent with Mana. Remembering his father words before he left, it dawned on him what he had meant. Before he had sealed himself away, what he felt for Mana back then was coming back full force thousand of years later. He liked her, a lot.

"Prince, you still in there?" Mana asked, knocking on his head. Clearing his thoughts, he turned his attention to the girl next to him, making sure to listen attentively.

"Did you say anything?" He inquired, sensing her annoyance with him for not listening to what she said.

"I asked what you wanted to teach me." Mana repeated.

"First of you need to learn what everything is, and there is a lot that you need to be aware of. Then you need to know how things work here, differences in how to act, some new words. That's only the start though." Laughing at his friend's shocked expression, he quickly stopped as her shocked expression turned into a worrying one.

" _That much_?" Mana didn't dislike learning, unless there was too much studying involved.

"I never said you had to do any studying, did I?" Atem felt mich happier as her smile returned, no signs of her worrying anymore. "Instead I will help you with everything through practical means, however long it takes."

"You would do that?!" Mana couldn't believe it. She would get to learn so mich about everything around her _together_ with her best friend. Maybe some playing could be done as well.

"Of course I would." Atem would be enjoying that for completely different reasons. But could he tell Mana that he was liking her more than a best friend should? How would she react? Was it worth possibly putting a strain on their friendship?

"Let's go then!" She exclaimed taking his hand in both of her's and dragging him along. It would be a long day.

* * *

"Mana, you know that you can let go off my hand bow." Atem pointed out as they had entered the game shop again. The entire day, all the way into the late evening had been spent outside, talking her through things. Obviously, he had skipped a lot of things, either because it would have been sinply too much or it wouldn't be relevant until later. Many words were still hard for her to grasp, replacing old words they had used in their time or being completely new words.

"Oops!" Mana quickly let go of his hand as they ventured deeper into the shop.

"Yugi, we're back!" He called into the shop, looking for his former partner. He found him and Mahad sitting at a table eating dinner. Pizza, by the looks of it.

"How was your day?" Yugi asked, mouth full of pizza, already having another slice in hand. Mahad, in conparison, was taking it slower as he carefully chewed on his slice.

"It was great! Atem taught me so many new things!" Mana told Yugi excitedly, as she kept glancing at the pizza lying on the table. "Could I have some of it?"

Mahad handed her one of his slices, the girl taking a seat before devouring it as fast as she possibly could.

"You actually learnt something?" Mahad knew that Mana was capable of great things, if she tried hard enough and didn't get distracted as she had done in the past.

"Will we continue tomorrow, Prince?" Mana inquired, as she took another slice of Mahad's pizza.

"I would have liked that, but me and Yugi have some catching up to do. Mahad, do you think you can teach her some more?" Atem responded, earning a pout from her.

"Of course. I do not know what you managed to teach her today, but it doesn't matter since repetition has never hurt anyone. Isn't that so, Mana?" Mahad stared at his former student, once again taking up the role of teacher.

"Yes." Mana agreed after a long silence, still pouting at the fact that she didn't get to spend as much time as she had wanted with Atem. Who was she though to deny him a chance to reconnect with his former host?

"Don't worry," Atem reassured her, putting his hand over her hand, the entire action sending a jolt through his body. "I will take you out to a treat tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay!" Mana's pout transformed into a grin quicker than any of them could blink, pushing her chair back as she stretched her entire body. "So, where do I get to sleep?"

Blinking at the unexpected question, Yugi had to think for a while.

"Since Grandpa isn't here I guess you can take his room. The three of us," Yugi said, gesturing to Atem and Mahad. "Can share a room. I got another bed I could get in there for one of you and the other one would get a sleeping bag for the floor."

"I will sleep on the floor." Mahad quickly said, not giving his friend a chance of saying anything else. With the sleeping arrangements decided, Mana left them to explore, Mahad following her.

"You got some great friends there." Yugi pointed out, smiling as he watched his friend.

"I'm not sure what I would do without them, if I'm completely honest," Atem admitted, getting used to the clothes he was wearing. "Would you happen to know what became of my deck after our duel?"

"Actually, I found it inside my room once I got back from Egypt. I have locked it away since then." Yugi answered, standing up as he lead Atem to his room. Taking the key out of its hiding place, he inserted it into the lock of the drawer where the deck had been placed. It had been many years ago since he locked it away, only looking through it every now and then, remembering what had once been. Grabbing the deck, he carefully handed it over to Atem.

"They're still there," Atem breathed out as he looked at his deck. Noticing Yugi's questioning look, he decided to explain. "Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl are still there, even with the presence of Mahad and Mana."

Atem kept looking through his deck, all of the cards still there since last time had used it. The only cards missing were the God Cards. He could feel them. Maybe he could simply call on them and they would appear? That was definitely something he needed to figure out.

"So how things been going here since I left?" He inquired as he placed his deck into the deckholder that sat on his belt, putting on the jacket properly again.

"Thing have been going great. Joey has improved massively as a duelist, Tristan and Serenity are dating and Duke is in America promoting Dungeon Dice Monsters," His former host said, sitting on his desk watching him. "And I just asked Tea out yesterday."

Atem wasn't sure if he had heard that correctly. Yugi had asked Tea out? He had known, for a long time, that Yugi was interested in Tea but simply didn't have the courage to ask her out.

"Never thought you would pull yourself together and ask her out." Atem pointed out, all the same keeping his mind on the God Cards.

"What about you? How have things been for you?" Yugi now asked, lying on his bed. He sighed at the thought of carrying the bed they had somewhere stored away into his room, even if he got help.

"Things are as exciting as you can expect in the Afterlife. I certainly won't complain how life was there, seeing how it was peaceful for a change. But still, I missed this." Atem told Yugi, remembering the things he had done in the Afterlife. While it may have lacked the excitement of his life here, it was by no means bad. Fighting Seto, spending time with his father, Mahad's company and Mana. All things that he had enjoyed in the Afterlife.

"Hey, since I told you that I asked Tea, has there ever been anyone that you have taken interest in?" It was a question Atem hadn't expected.

"Well, no." Blatant lie on his part, something he didn't care about in the slightest.

"No one? I would have thought you would be interested in Mana, with how much time you spend together."

"What?" Atem had not thought that Yugi of all people would take notice of something like that. "I think that's enough talking for today. I'm feeling quite tired and we still need to get that bed you mentioned in here."

Accepting the fact that he wouldn't get any clear answer on his observation, he lead Atem out of the room so they could get the bed fixed.

* * *

"Seto?" Mokuba asked as he peaked into his the office of his brother. Spotting his brother sitting in his chair, turned away from him, he entered as he saw Seto wave him in with his hand.

"Mokuba, has Pegasus sent the new cards?" Turning around, Kaiba looked Mokuba in the eyes. Since the return of the Pharaoh he had been looking through his cards, trying to find a way on how to beat him. Yugi had managed to do the impossible; beating all three Gods. Maybe there was no chance of him replicating that feat. But did he need that? The Gods, on their own, were more than beatable, so instead of trying to figure out a way on beating all of the Gods he just needed to focus on beating his rival.

"Yeah, they arrived not too long ago," Mokuba responded. "Should I get them?"

"Yes, do that. I am currently in need of them." Kaiba said, closing his eyes as he was alone again. Beating the Pharaoh was a tall task. He had done it once, through less than fair means he would admit, but not again. Maybe, just maybe the new cards would give him the edge he needed. Especially the card he had personally requested from Pegasus.

"Here they are." Mokuba announced as he reentered the room, placing the box with the new cards on his desk. "Why do you need them?"

"He's back," Kaiba didn't need to say more. "The Pharaoh's back and I am going to try my damn hardest to beat him."

Mokuba smiled at his brother's determination, deciding to leave him alone in putting his deck together. Opening the box, Kaiba carefully brought the new cards Pegasus had created out, spreading them out on the desk with his current deck off to the side. The cards that immeadiately got his eye was the 'Maiden with Eyes of Blue'. It was the card he had requested from Pegasus, both how it should look and what it should do. Its appearace was based on Kisara, while still being different enough. Its ability was unchanged from what Kisara had done though. If in danger, the Maiden could call on a Blue-Eyes in order to defend itself. The other cards, with there being quite a few, had all been designed by Pegasus. Looking through them, he had to admit that Pegasus had done a good job on them. All of them would find a place in his deck, supporting his Blue-Eyes even further. Then there was a card that definitely caught his eyes. 'Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. An even stronger Ultimate Dragon than the current one he used. He slowly started to pick apart his old deck, going through different strategies and combinations and tried to fit in the new cards while figuring out the many ways he could be using them. After many hours of mentally going through as many possibilties as he could, Kaiba was more than satisfied with his deck. It might just be the strongest deck he had ever had.

"Prepare yourself, Atem. I may have lost in my past life to you and I may have lost multiple times in this life," Kaiba spoke to himself. "But, this time things will be different."

* * *

Atem couldn't sleep. It was a simple fact and the reasons why weren't particularly complicated either. The one that woke him up was the Gods. He could feel them, lying dormant in the city, waiting for him to call upon them and their powers. Why he couldn't fall asleep was a completely different reason.

"Hey Prince." Mana called out to him, standing in the doorway. Nodding at the chair next to him, Mana quietly sat down.

"How did you know I was outside?" Atem wondered. Something had obviously given him away.

"Well, I couldn't sleep so I left my room and found the door ajar. Then I found you out here."

"Couldn't sleep, huh? Maybe I can help with that," He replied, moving his chair closer to her's, surprised as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I could maybe help you falling asleep. How about I tell you about the constellations?"

Mana's expression lighted up at that, nodding eagerly at the prospect. So, he started telling her. Eventually both of them fell asleep.


End file.
